Guy or a girl?
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: So, poor Gray is now turned into a girl named Sharon... and he needs to pretend being Natsu's girlfriend. Just GREAT? Now, right? NatsuXGray and a bit of LyonXGray! Review, people! :D


**DISCLAIMER- I'm not as awesome as Mashima to own it. **

**Warning- You're reading a fic by a not-so-experienced author! ^.^**

**Rest, enjoy~**

* * *

Alright, so the story starts with the usual- Once upon a time, there was a guy. His name was Gray Fullbuster, who was the ice mage of Fairy Tail.

Damn, story telling in such manner isn't my job so let's come straight to the point here- I am Gray. Yeah, you all know me. Okay, so if you're wondering that if I'm your Gray, why can't you see me? Instead you're seeing a long jet black haired petite girl at my place?

Then let me answer to your humble question.

You know Natsu right? Yeah, my idiotic friend who has an unusual talent in him.

The talent to trouble everyone. His latest art was to transform a really strong guy like me into such a petite girl. And the worst is that only a few people know about this.

Yeah, me being the first person. Then it was Natsu, he's second 'cause when he was reading out the spells, we were both in the room alone, and unfortunately- for me, as many others are actually enjoying it and that others being two idiotic mages- I am now the way I am. Then Master Makarov is the third person as he was the one who told us what exactly had happened to me.

On number 4 stands, my idiot bastardia friend. Yeah yeah, I know he's Lyon Bastia.

Wanna exactly know what happened?

Here's a simple equation to get it in your head-

Natsu's stupidity + Ancient spells + me standing in front of Natsu while reading = TROUBLE!

Ans: Correct!

Score 1 for me!

So happy right? No! Obviously, no one would be happy if their gender was to be changed all of a sudden.

And like a cherry on the top –sarcasm NEEDS to be noted here- the trouble isn't only this much.

As I told you, not everyone knows this secret, master has told us not to reveal it, and I have to use another identity.

So here I am, standing in front of a mirror, which is reflecting the image of a very petite girl- just a bit more taller than Levy- wearing a blue mini skirt and a white top with the Hello Kitty image on it, hairs reaching down till her cleavage which are completely black and resemble a lot to Ultear's, and eyes are pretty big and blue, like Lisanna's. Unluckily, that girl is me there. Can't believe even my eye color changed!

And the weirdest thing is that even my personality is also changing- slowly but surely.

I sighed and turned around. Just as I turned, I bumped into a tall man. Wondering who this tall man was in Natsu's house other than him –yeah, I'll tell you about that also...

I never really told you why Lyon was the fourth person, did I? No, I guess. He's here to take care of me as he doesn't trust Natsu. He thinks that hothead will take advantage of me.

Yeah, you guessed it by now. It's Lyon with whom I bumped in.

"Hey Sharon!" He smirked. I gritted my teeth at hearing my new name.

"Get the hell outta my way, Lyon." I glared with an indifferent look on my face.

And in a flash I was seeing the wall so close to me and cool breath was sending shivers down my spine. I can't believe Lyon's pinning me, and I can feel every touch. I can feel his hand slowly reaching to the strap of my dress and how slowly he takes it out and places his mouth there. I gasp when he sucks there.

"Lyon!" I gritted my teeth. I heard him whispering in my ear, "You're too cute Gray- Oops, sorry, I meant Sharon. I don't really wanna manhandle you."

"Then don't." I snapped immediately, finding the hands which were slowly caressing my thighs uncomfortable.

"But you're irresistible." He licked my earlobe. My eyelids automatically shut at the contact; it was just too different and indescribable…

But it was soon gone when he finally left me and I was panting for no apparent reason. I felt as if my heart was coming out of my chest…

And oh, by chest I remember, I really appreciate all the work Lucy handles. Handling such big breasts is pretty tough I must admit, and that too when I have a really small frame…

I ignored his chuckling and walked out the room.

There, Natsu came and I was about to bump into him but I stopped. He too stopped and I looked up. Geez… why were they so tall!

"Oh Gray, you look tensed. Any problem?" He asked. I gritted my teeth. One of the annoying things is that Natsu is getting gentler. Yeah, the word gentle and Natsu just don't go together!

I ignored him and walked away. What I was not expecting was a hand which gripped my wrist and pulled me. I felt my back colliding with strong surface. Oh, that was Natsu's chest. Hot breath tickled my skin and I shivered. How pathetic of me to be an ice mage and shiver…

"But you are my girlfriend, aren't you, Sharon…?"

Sharon… that was the reason why both of them were acting this way. That was the reason why Natsu was being gentle. It hurt me. I slowly got out of his grasp and looked at him smirking. But that faded when he saw my hurt expressions. I started walking away. He probably doesn't even know that how much he had hurt me…

* * *

Natsu's POV

* * *

I stood there and saw him go away. His expressions were the one of hurt. I wonder if he ever noticed I loved him this much that time as well when he was a guy. I hate to say this, but even that Lyon did.

I wonder what I did. I just said that he was playing the role of my girlfriend. As we have to follow Gramps' orders, we can't yet reveal his true identity.

So that's the reason he's staying at my home by the name of Sharon Crystal. And Lyon is here saying that he is Sharon's cousin. Well at least that what he told rest of the FT members...

I remember his words he said to me though, "I can't trust you, idiot. I won't leave my Gray with you alone."

Huh, fuck you Lyon. He isn't yours, he is mine. I sighed and started walking.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

When Juvia was crying, and Gajeel was trying to console her, a certain raven haired girl entered the guild.

"Hi Sharon-Chan!" Lucy greeted, lifting up her eyes from the book. Worry washed over the blonde celestial spirit mage's face when she noticed that her new friend was looking down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her brown eyes narrowed when she noticed that Sharon looked paler. As a new team member of Team Natsu and temporarily replacement for her friend, Sharon was her responsibility to take care of.

Gray nodded with a firm nod, smiling slightly at Lucy's concern.

"What happened to Juvia?" Lucy looked at the blue haired girl when Sharon asked about the water mage. A sudden knowing and sad look replaced the concerned one and the brown eyed girl whispered,

"She is waiting for him…"

"Him?" Gray asked slightly confused. He did recall the moments where Juvia over reacted when he was gone on missions, but the water mage had completely converted herself into a zombie like creature who cried all the time.

"Gray… I wonder where he is… it's already been 3 weeks since I saw that stripper… baka, going without telling!" Her sentence finished with a failed trial of suppressing her cries.

Gray was about to speak something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around completely irritated, this wasn't the time someone could choose to disturb him! Lucy needed him more…

"Natsu…" He whispered and went silent when the person he didn't really want to meet was there in front of him. His expressions were serious, as if he had to decide living or being dead at the moment.

"G-I mean Sharon, I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Later." He turned around and the grip on his shoulder tightened. He winced at the pain but sighed and turned around.

He was met with an almost glare like gaze. Just a bit of confusion was mixed.

"Sharon, he is your boyfriend, you can go. I'll handle Lucy." Erza suddenly came there and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Without even being given a chance to answer, Gray was dragged to one of the backrooms of the guild. All Natsu did was nod and thanks Erza and drag Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray escaped from his grasp and exclaimed with shocked expressions.

"What's gotten into you, Natsu? Are you fuckin' trying to kill me?" Gray's eyes were wide and demanded answers. He clearly did not like the way Natsu was behaving. It was almost like abusing.

Instead of giving answers, Natsu stepped forward. He trapped Gray between the wall and his strong chest.

He noticed how the ice mage's breasts were heaving up and down because of nervousness; his eyes were closed; eyelids shaking slightly. He leaned towards the shorter body and whispered.

"What exactly don't you understand, Gray? Do you even know how much it hurts me when you are pained? Why do you make me angry at the first place? You do know I'm possessive when it comes to you, right?" His lips left small nibbles at the pale skin making it shiver uncontrollably.

Gray moaned and let Natsu do with what he was doing. The dragon slayer smirked when he was given more access to ravish the sweet skin.

Arms encircled the thin waist securely, pulling it close to the strong chest. Gray gasped at the sudden movement. He looked up at a smiling Natsu. Eyes locked for a moment, time froze.

After the silence, a sigh broke it.

"Gray, I love you. No matter in which body you are, because I never fell for your body. If you think I don't love you, then you're wrong. Abso-bloody-lootely wrong! My morning starts with your thoughts and my days end with dreams of you. I know I sound weird, seeing the way I behaved a moment before was completely different. I'm sorry for it… I don't-

"Shut up…" Gray hugged Natsu tightly. The dragon slayer smiled and played with the long lack hairs fondly. He let Gray sob with his head resting on his chest.

"I hate you!"

"But I love you." Natsu whispered calmly, knowing well enough that Gray didn't mean what he said.

Gray sobbed a bit more but looked up and smiled. He tip-toed, and finally placed his lips to the fire mage's.

"Hey, let's go home." Natsu said after breaking the kiss, noticing that it was getting dark. Gray nodded and stood straight. He smiled and started walking but was stopped by Natsu. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look.

"What?"

He came close and looked down at his petite form and said out of blue,

"You look cute."

Obviously, he was smacked by a flustered Gray.

After bidding good night to everyone, they both started walking hand in hand.

* * *

Natsu opened the door and bowed,

"Ladies first."

Gray didn't really mind it but rolled his eyes at his idiotic boyfriend.

"You do know I'm a guy, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." He said immediately turning Gray around and kissing him with all his might.

Gray melted at the feel of warm mouth. He felt weak, the most powerful, happy, and what not! He let Natsu hold his tired body in his arms like it was a feather.

When they finally broke apart, their heads attached with each other. It was really a peaceful moment, no one could ruin it. They were proved wrong because suddenly an annoying voice popped up,

"Hey, be in room if you wanna do things like this."

Lyon shouted and went back. Natsu glared at his retreating figure,

"This is my house! When do you plan to leave by the way?" Natsu was going in the Lamia Scale's mage's room –which was in reality not his- but was stopped when Gray wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

He smiled and Natsu shook his head.

Gray was startled when Natsu lifted him up, bridal style.

* * *

They both entered the room with Gray being carried in Natsu's arms. Their gazes not breaking one second. Natsu gently put Gray on the bed and kissed the pale neck. Gray moaned, making Natsu more and more excited.

"Gray..." He whispered, lips still ghosting over the female body. Natsu couldn't control, and he torn the strap instead of removing it. Gray didn't mind that though, that was how he knew the Salamander, always rough and excited. And currently, he was too damn engrossed in pleasure to give a damn about what ways they were using.

Ntasu licked Gray's shoulder, while the other hand was busy with fondling his breasts.

He squeezed one, feeling soft. Although Natsu didn't like the annoying fabric on his skin.

So, he torn rest of the top as well.

Gray smirked in amusement at the look Natsu was giving him- hunger, lust, passion... but there was softness as well. There was love which couldn't be hid.

"Nat-

Natsu immediately shut the Ice-mage by closing his mouth over the latter's. Gray didn't open it at first, he was in mood of teasing. Natsu couldn't help but plead through his eyes. Gray chuckled inwardly, wondering how much Natsu wanted him. Natsu decided he had to use his own ways. So he bit on Gray's lower lip, but it didn't work. So he bit hard, and it did. Gray was about to close his mouth but Natsu's tongue was already tasting every corner inside of his mouth. It was almost as if the fire mage had been hungry for decade now, and Gray was the only food in front of him.

Gray hummed, feeling amazing because of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the fire-mage's neck and pulled him closer. Natsu broke when he felt Gray needed air to breathe. Gray heaved up and down, his heartbeats so damn fast he couldn't believe it.

Ntaus looked fondly at Gray's face. Although the ice mage didn't look the same, he still was a sight to worship. Natsu smiled and got back to continue what they were doing.

* * *

Lyon smirked while reading the book. They both couldn't keep silent...

"At least he's happy. Doesn't matter with whom. But I'm still gonna kill Natsu if he hurts my Gray..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so here is the weirdest yaoi story ever. :D Hope you liked it though. Please review, people! ^.^**

**And don't hesitate in pointing out my errors, I'd be more than glad to correct them up. ^.^ **

**Later~ **


End file.
